Singing Contest
by cats12812
Summary: With the school in repairs because of a fire. What does the gang because their bored.They have a singing contest. RXD TXP OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

Me: I don't own fossil fighters but I do own my occ's.

Pauleen pov.

It would be a normal Tuesday if it weren't for the fact that school was closed because of a small fire. We were all at Dina's and Passion's house bored out of our minds.

"_What should we do school won't open until Wednesday" _I said.

"_I have an idea for what we could do" _Passion said.

"_What sis" _Dina asked?

"_How about we do a singing contest and boys you have to enter too"_ Passion said.

"_I think it's a great idea how about in a week"_ Thomas said.

"_Yeah that give us a week to choose a song and practice"_ Rupert said.

"_Good idea Rupert"_ Todd said.

"_Are we allowed tossing a duet" _Thomas said as he glanced at Passion.

"_I don't see why not"_ Passion said and gave Thomas a look.

"_Okay guys you have the week to practice bye" _Pauleen said as she left.

Passion pov.

Before Thomas left I grab this hand.

"_Why did you glance at me" _I said.

"_I was um wondering if you would like to sing a duet with me" _Thomas asked.

"_Sure do you have a song in mind"_ I asked with a small blush on my face.

"_Yeah but I will tell you in a minute" _Thomas said.

I hope you like this story so far. If you hate it sorry it sounded better in my head. Don't kill me for leaving a cliffhanger.

-Cats12812 OUT


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Sorry if I get you confused in this chapter if I had not planned this chapter out I would be confused. I do not own fossil fighters but I do own my occ's.

Thomas pov.

One week later.

Passion and I practice all week and we were ready. We were holding the contest at Rupert's house since he's house is the biggest. We asked Rupert's dad (RD) to be our judge. Passion and I were going to be first.

"_Okay Passion Thomas are you two ready" _RD asked.

"_Yes we are"_ I said.

_(__Passion__**Thomas **__**Both**__)_

_Headline Rumors and lies_

_Something's always going round_

_Cold eyes Judging our lives_

_Like they know what's going down_

_They want to read us like a front page story_

_Up in their business like they're paparazzi_

_They think we're just another tabloid crush_

_In the end they don't know about us_

_If they wanna talk, let them talk __**(hey)**_

_If they wanna whisper, then so what? __**(hey)**_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

_If they wanna hate, let them hate __**(hey)**_

_'Cause it don't matter what they say __**(hey)**_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

_**No sound, Truth cutting out,**_

_**Like a game of telephone**_

_**New found Talk of the town,**_

_**They don't wanna leave us alone**_

_Pay no attention to the "He said, she said"_

_Yeah, you're the only one I hear in my head_

_**So let them think we're just a tabloid crush**_

_**In the end they don't know about us**_

_If they wanna talk, let them talk __**(hey)**_

_If they wanna whisper, then so what? __**(hey)**_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

_If they wanna hate, let them hate __**(hey)**_

_'Cause it don't matter what they say __**(hey)**_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

_Let them say what they say_

_Baby they can talk all night and day_

_**Let them waste their time,**_

_**Rumors ain't never gonna change my mind**_

_'Cause when you hold me tight,_

_I know it's worth the fight_

_**They don't know the truth,**_

_**They don't know it like we do**_

_If they wanna talk, let them talk __**(hey)**_

_If they wanna whisper, then so what? __**(hey)**_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

_If they wanna hate, let them hate __**(hey)**_

_'Cause it don't matter what they say __**(hey)**_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

_**They don't know about us,**_

_**They don't know, they don't know**_

_**They don't know about us,**_

_**They don't know, they don't know**_

_**They don't know about us,**_

_**They don't know, they don't know**_

_**I like this right here**_

Dina pov.

Why did they choose that song? Does my sister have something to tell me? I wonder.

"_You guys did great but why did you choose that song"_ I asked.

Passion pov.

"_Well Thomas we are going to have to tell them sooner or later" _I said.

"_Tell us what Passion"_ Dina asked

"_Passion and I are dating" _Thomas said

"_What when did you two start dating"_ Todd asked.

"_And why didn't you tell us" _Pauleen said.

_(Flashback)_

"_Yeah but I will tell you in a minute" Thomas said._

_Then He kissed me. I was shocked._

"_Passion I been meaning to tell you this, Passion I love you" Thomas said._

"_Thomas I love you too" I said then I kissed him._

_(Flashback)_

I forgot to say I don't own the song. The song is they don't know about us by Victoria Duffield and Cody Simpson. I hope you like this chapter.

-Cats12812 OUT


	3. Chapter 3

Cats12812: I will try to update 1 story every weekend. If my best friend is at her dad's (like this weekend) maybe I will update both stories. I will also be updating my YouTube every weekend. I will leave a link to my channel on my profile.

Dina pov.

"_That's how you two got together" _I asked.

"_Yeah so who's next?"_ Passion asked.

Rupert said he would go.

[When Can I See You Again? By Owl City]

_When can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_

_Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new_

_Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_

_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_I gotta know, 'til then,_

_when can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I gotta know, when can I see you again?_

_(When can I see you again?)_

_Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you_

_Life is a trip down the road that leads you_

_Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed_

_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_I gotta know, 'til then,_

_when can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I gotta know,_

_When can I see you again?_

_Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_

_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_So let me know before I wave goodbye_

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_Tell me when_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_Tell me when_

_When can I see you again?_

"_That was great Rupert"_ I said.

I know I need to update more. Oh and before I forget I do not own the song.


End file.
